


McHanzo Get's Ice Cream

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hanzo giggles, Ice Cream, M/M, Prompt Fic, This may make your teeth rot, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluff story I wrote for Dahr.</p>
<p>After getting drunk late in the afternoon. Hanzo insists that Jesse takes him out for ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McHanzo Get's Ice Cream

Once Hanzo had started drinking, there was no stopping him. He was drunk by five o’clock and was spinning around the room awkwardly on his heels. After he had a few of his own drinks; McCree had begun to water them down. Someone needed to stay sober and look after Hanzo. Jesse sat on the couch as he simply watched Hanzo spin.

A very muddled Hanzo had started to warble ‘Singing in the rain’ as he spun. Hanzo attempted to stop his spinning, without success. he fell over and landed face first on the rug. He kept singing while he got up and pretended to splash in puddles.

Hanzo attempted to stumble towards the couch even though his feet had other ideas. His eyes were wide and his cheeks held the brightest smile that Jesse had ever seen. 

Hanzo finished his song with the lines “I’m Singin’ *hic* and dancing *hic* in the rain!” He kicked his legs from under the rug and landed on the couch with a soft ‘thump’. Jesse couldn’t stop himself from laughing as they both lay back on the couch. 

Hanzo’s laughter suddenly stopped as his head snapped up and his hands grabbed either sides of Jesse’s face. Jesse stared at him, questioning what his next move would be. He sat up straighter and began to worry as Hanzo’s lips parted, letting out a yell “Ice cream!” Jesse simply sat there for a moment before questioning him.  
“What are you on about darlin’” Hanzo’s eyes widened as he said again. “Ice cream! We need ice cream!” 

Knowing Hanzo for as long as Jesse had he knew it wasn’t a good idea to deny him things when he was drunk. The arrow wound scar in his thigh sent a small pang of numbness through his body as he reminisced about what had happened. “Well alight then” he let out with a sigh “ice cream it is”.

Hanzo’s smile had not wavered as they walked down the street to the ice cream parlour. His stride could almost be described as skipping. Hanzo couldn’t stop giggling as every ‘clink’ Jesse’s metal spurs made as he walked, Hanzo would let out a small laugh before composing himself again only to have another laugh escape him when his boots hit the ground again.

With the parlour in their sights, Jesse asked Hanzo “So, do you know what flavour ya’ want?” Hanzo stayed silent for a second, thinking about his answer before yelling out “Sake!” The word echoed through the streets and brought alarm to many nearby dogs who started barking and howling. “Woah there, sugar. I don’t think they have sake ice cream” Jesse struggled to be heard over the howls drifting from the buildings beside them. Hanzo tapped his fingers to his lips and slowed his pace as he contemplated the incredibly tough decision. As he pondered, Jesse began to rifle through his pockets for his wallet. Just as the couple approached the doorway, Hanzo removed his fingers from his lips and let out a low ‘hum’ as he inspected the vibrantly coloured tubs that lay behind glass around the bright room. The shop was decorated with retro posters and fancy lighting that hung from the ceiling. Hanzo wobbled around the shop a few times before returning to Jesse. Hanzo looked at him for a split second before bringing both of his hands up in different directions and pointing at two different shades of ice cream as a hiccup escaped his lips. Jesse glanced over in both directions as he read the labels before approaching the counter where a young girl dressed in simple white clothes stood, obviously not very impressed to see someone there so late. Jesse flicked through the notes in his wallet before taking hold of a couple thin slips and looking back up at his server. “May I have a double scoop mint choc chip and pistachio” Jesse paused for a moment while he looked around at the other tubs. “And I’ll have a rocky road”. He paid the server and was passed the ice cream. He turned around and saw Hanzo bouncing around on his toes and a smile brightened his face. He reached out and handed the cone to Hanzo, who wasted no time before he began to lick at his first scoop.  
As the two started to walk back to the apartment, Hanzo had decided to abandon licking the cone and was now pawing at the ice cream with his fingertips and sucking off the residue. His scoop of pistachio had begun to melt down the fingertips of his hand without him noticing. Jesse lifted his own hand and enclosed his rough fingers around Hanzo’s as he brought the entwined hands up to his own face as he licked the melted ice cream off his partners fingers before planting a light kiss on the back of his hand. Hanzo’s cheeks flushed red as he giggled. He returned the gesture by reaching his other hand and sliding a fingertip along one of his ice cream scoops and with some effort, he reached up and planted a drop of cold, runny ice cream onto Jesse’s nose. Jesse tried with no avail to reach his tongue up to lick the tip of his nose. While Jesse attempted to reach his tongue to his nose; he didn’t notice what was going on around him. There was a strong force pulling him down by his shirt. His head was brought down till he found himself eye to eye with Hanzo. Hanzo then placed his soft lips on his nose before moving down to his lips for a kiss. The amorous exchange brought heat to Jesse’s cheeks as Hanzo’s grip on his shirt loosened and the cowboy could stand up straight.

Jesse could still taste the sweet aftertaste that had been left behind from Hanzo’s lips. He ran his tongue roughly over his top lip; his taste buds savouring the flavours. Jesse looked back to Hanzo to find that he was doing the same thing. A pang of joy sparked in the bowman’s eyes; a spark that ignited as he fixed his hands on the Mccree’s shoulders and roughly spun him so that he was facing the street that they had just been walking down. Before Mccree had the chance to understand what had happened, metal legs wrapped around his waist and a pair of arms became locked in place around his neck. The impact threw Jesse forward before the weight of Hanzo pulled him backwards as the two of them began to laugh, bringing the whole street to life. After a few steps back Jesse finally regained his balance, he had still somehow kept hold of his ice cream. From the edge of his sight he saw Hanzo’s hand thrust forward as small droplets of pistachio ice cream fell to the ground before like rain. “Chaaaarge!” yelled Hanzo as the neighbouring house lights flickered on. Jesse leant forward and pushed his legs against the flat pavement as he broke into a run, hopefully fast enough that the owners of the houses wouldn’t see them. Hanzo was more than happy bouncing on his arms on Jesse’s shoulders, letting out soft giggles and the occasional “wheeeeeeeee!” as he clung onto the cowboy’s hat. Jesse could feel the tug of the wind that pulled against his hair and sent sharp knives of cold against his heated cheeks while he whisked through the street.

The wind pulled at his locks of hair and echoed through his ears. As he approached the last street before their dwelling he slowed himself to a walk and lifted his head up to look at the sky that was beginning to brighten with glowing stars. He felt warmth seep through his skin as Hanzo allowed his head to fall over Jesse’s shoulder and his nose to nuzzle into his neck; his beard brushing against each of the muscles in the rough man’s neck. As the house hung before the two, Jesse reduced his speed until he was still. He reached his free hand up to Hanzo’s cheek and kept it there as the man placed his feet back onto the pavement with a small struggle as his balance returned. Jesse pressed lightly against Hanzo and turned the shorter man’s face until their eyes met. He planted a light kiss on his forehead before he began to half guide, half carry the man back inside the house.

Jesse and Hanzo continued to talk, laugh and finish their ice creams that had somehow stayed in one piece until the stars lit the sky. Hanzo, although he tried to resist it, was caught by the clutches of drowsiness. With an arm supporting him at his waist and the other on his side; Jesse guided him to the back room, laid him gently on the bed.

Sleep found him almost instantly but could not steal the smile that tugged on his cheeks and brightened his face. Jesse stood in the doorway, capturing the moment. He would be sad to see the smile fade and be replaced by the normal sullen attitude that otherwise defined Hanzo. He was living a troubled life, full of misery and heartache. Although, that didn’t matter to Jesse. He was simply happy to be able to be by the bowman’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad spelling and grammar on this one. I hope to come back and edit it after a while.   
> At the time of writing I was going through quite a bit of stress so it has made me give up on this fic quite a bit for now  
> Most of this writing was just me jotting down random stuff and stringing it together. When I go back and edit it properly I will add proper grammar etc


End file.
